Sigil 006 Hank follows the trail
8/4/2017 8:32:52 PM] Forest Lord: You walk down the river, the flow is getting wider the farther upstream you go. 8:33:20 PM *** Hank will summon Kai to travel faster. *** 8:34:32 PM Forest Lord: Eventually, you find the source, a badly burned and broken body lying face down, the head of which is all the way in the river. 8:35:38 PM *** Hank will pull it out of the river and see if it is still alive. *** 8:37:14 PM Forest Lord: Oh no, he is quite dead. Pulling him out you see the head was submerged, but also mostly gone. He is dressed in leather armor with a gold finish making out a symbol you don't recognize. 8:38:09 PM *** Hank will look around for any sign of people or anything he may have been traveling with. *** 8:38:54 PM Forest Lord: Roll investigation. 8:39:15 PM Hank: (( 22)) 8:40:10 PM Forest Lord: The area around him seems undisturbed on the ground level...but then you look up, and you see the trees are broken up at the top, like something large flew down and scraped them. You can use this to find a new trail to follow. 8:42:08 PM Forest Lord: Following it, you see a couple other similarly dressed folks who are equally dead. 8:42:58 PM Hank: (( are they as torn apart as the first guy?)) 8:43:47 PM Forest Lord: No, they're almost all impaled and some are badly burned. One body on the ground has been torn apart by...something. 8:44:41 PM *** Hank will look for any trail or any indication of what caused this. *** 8:45:38 PM Forest Lord: Eventually, you come across the source, a crashed sky ship. Not nearly as large as the one you came in on, this one's about the size of a private sail boat, maybe a bit bigger. But it is all burned up and crashed. 8:46:26 PM *** Hank will look for any survivors in the wreckage. *** 8:46:45 PM Forest Lord: You scan through and you find a body. Roll a medicine check. 8:47:02 PM Hank: (( 19 )) 8:47:41 PM Forest Lord: You pull the body out, it's a young woman. Her armor is of a similar design but higher calibur than the others. You listen close...she's breathing, but hurt badly. 8:48:16 PM *** Hank will lay on hands ((20 h.p.)) *** 8:48:45 PM Forest Lord: She awakens with a start. 8:48:57 PM Forest Lord: She sits bolt upright and begins to pant deep heavy breaths. 8:49:41 PM | Edited 8:49:54 PM Forest Lord: Woman: "Where...who...what...?!?" 8:50:19 PM Hank: Stay calm, your ship crashed. 8:51:05 PM Forest Lord: Woman: "Crash...birds flew into our...Oh Gods! Where is he?!?" 8:52:21 PM | Edited 8:52:32 PM Forest Lord: She gets up and begins searching the wreckage, but not finding whatever she was looking for. 8:53:04 PM Hank: You are the only survivor I have found so far. 8:54:41 PM Forest Lord: Woman: "No, no no no. He can't be dead. ...I'm not finding...he's my charge, I'm tasked with bringing him home safely. Please, help me find him." 8:55:47 PM Hank: I will , but we should probably check the bodies I have already found to make sure he is not one of them. 8:57:26 PM Forest Lord: Woman: "If he was dressed like me, it wasn't him, but we can check." 8:57:43 PM Forest Lord: She holds a hand out to you. "Faeril Rylgare." 8:57:52 PM Hank: (( they all were right?)) 8:58:04 PM Forest Lord: ((Far as you saw, yes.)) 8:58:16 PM *** Hank will shake " Hank Agosto" *** 9:00:18 PM Hank: We can search the surrounding area first otherwise he was probably thrown from the shop like it seems happened to the others. 9:01:51 PM Forest Lord: Faeril nods. "Right. He's a wizard, so be on the look out for a wand, circlet or bits of robes." 9:03:35 PM *** Hank will search the area. *** 9:04:36 PM Forest Lord: Ok, roll survival with adv. 9:04:56 PM Forest Lord: ((You got a nat 20 earlier, so you get adv now.)) 9:05:31 PM Hank: (( 19 and that adv. prevented a 5)) 9:06:02 PM Hank: (( and really ... you had to use Osenas.)) 9:07:05 PM Forest Lord: (( :) )) 9:07:15 PM Forest Lord: After a bit of searching you hear a roar and a scream. 9:07:37 PM *** Hank will run towards it. *** 9:08:43 PM Forest Lord: Running towards it, you see a figure, dressed in fancy blue robes (like...super fancy, they look velvet and shit), hanging from a tree branch for dear life as an owlbear claws at him from the bottom. 9:10:06 PM Hank: (( I am not armoured or armed am I?)) 9:10:23 PM Forest Lord: ((Up to you. Did you arm this morning?)) 9:10:56 PM Hank: (( after the night before, yes)) 9:11:13 PM Forest Lord: ((Then you have them.)) 9:11:14 PM Hank: I will charge the owl bear and try to draw it away. 9:12:12 PM *** Hank will also have Kai go underneath the figure to catch him. *** 9:12:34 PM Forest Lord: ((Are you attacking or just charging?)) 9:13:19 PM Hank: (( attacking )) 9:13:28 PM Forest Lord: Ok, roll an attack. 9:13:37 PM Forest Lord: This time at disadvantage. 9:13:45 PM Forest Lord: Cause you'll have to charge to get to him. 9:14:37 PM Hank: (23)) 9:14:56 PM Forest Lord: Oh yeah, that hits. 9:15:00 PM Forest Lord: Roll damage. 9:15:10 PM Hank: ((17 )) 9:16:17 PM Forest Lord: Ok, you do that. Kai gets under the wizard, but he doesn't let go. 9:16:54 PM Forest Lord: Now, roll initiative. 9:17:21 PM Hank: (( 13 )) 9:18:05 PM Forest Lord: Ok, you go again. 9:18:15 PM Forest Lord: ((I count the earlier round as a surprise round)) 9:19:10 PM *** Hank will attack and also call out " I think I found him Faeril" *** 9:19:33 PM Hank: (( first swing is a 10 second is a 16)) 9:19:43 PM Forest Lord: First misses, second hits. 9:19:53 PM Hank: (( 13 damage.)) 9:20:08 PM Forest Lord: He looks badly beaten. 9:20:22 PM Forest Lord: The owlbear lets out a baleful moan and starts backing away. 9:20:25 PM Forest Lord: Do you let it run. 9:21:00 PM Hank: As long as it seems to be leaving, yes. 9:21:07 PM Forest Lord: It runs off. 9:21:10 PM Forest Lord: End combat. 9:21:12 PM Forest Lord: Well played. 9:21:48 PM Forest Lord: Faeril enters and looks up. 9:21:55 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Osenas, you ok up there?" 9:22:16 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "You! Leave me be! Sir, help! She's trying to kidnap me!" 9:22:29 PM Forest Lord: Faeril moans. 9:23:02 PM Hank: Ok... this just got complicated. 9:24:45 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "I am not kidnapping him. I'm bringing him home." 9:25:14 PM Hank: ... ok , first come down from the tree, that can't be confortable. 9:27:16 PM Forest Lord: Oseans: "No way. She's a powerful one and tricksy. How do I know you're not under her sway?!?" 9:28:52 PM Hank: How exactly do you want me to prove that? So why does he think you kidnapped him? Faeril: "He just doesn't wanna come back. He's a giant baby, ALWAYS HAS BEEN!"